


Good Night, Sweet Prince

by Lumeleo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Babies, Charon Is a Good Big Brother (Hades Video Game), Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnos Appreciation (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Tired and overworked, Hypnos is terrified of losing the hard-won good regard of his family. When he leaves the House of Hades, Zagreus is torn between bringing him back home and allowing him to have his peace.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 167





	1. Fleeting Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend like half my playtime pouting about how awfully everyone was treating Hypnos? Yes, I did. Did I write him getting whumped some more to compensate? Evidently.

“You’re heading out already?”

“Hm?” Zagreus looked up from the keepsake case to find a familiar form floating in the doorway. That was new. Not that he was a stranger to visitors, but few of them sought him out beyond his actual chambers. All for the better, really, as he wasn’t too keen on the idea of just anyone poking around his weapons and trinkets. Though then, it was also rare that Hypnos came to find him away from his usual post. Well, unless it was to come to his bed, but that was a different matter entirely. “Hypnos! Yeah, I was just about to leave, just trying to decide on equipment.” He closed the door to the keepsake case, giving his friend his full attention. “What is it, mate?”

“Ah, it’s… nothing important.” Then why was Hypnos here? “Just thought I could catch you for a chat before you left.”

“Sure. I can be impatient, but not even I am in that much of a rush.” He waved Hypnos over, walking towards the walkway overlooking Tartarus. Not that Skelly was given to too much gossip, but if something was wrong, Hypnos would probably like some privacy at least. “Something bothering you?”

“Ah.” Strange. He had fully expected Hypnos to immediately deny any such suspicions, always finding a way to downplay anything that might have been wrong no matter how obvious his distress. That he was hesitating, even for a moment, was… concerning. “Not really, no. More like I’m bothering others, but that’s just how things go, right?” Hypnos chuckled as he floated closer, but the sound lacked his usual joy.

“Hey, none of that, mate. You’re doing a great job. I should know, I encounter you more often than anyone.” The only one who could come even close to his numbers was Megaera, and she only made the trip about one third of the time. Or did the shades from the other areas have to come back through the House, too? Probably not. If Hypnos had actually met Asterius, Zagreus would have heard all about it.

“I thought so, too. For a little bit, anyway. But lately I’ve been getting tired really easily, like, even more so than before.” Hypnos waved his hand in what was supposed to be dismissal but rather lacked the energy for it. “I’ve been doing my job so there haven’t been any complaints yet, but I don’t know how long I can keep it up.”

“That sounds like you’ve been working a bit too hard.” Which wasn’t ideal, but at least it shouldn’t be too difficult to fix. “You shouldn’t push yourself too much.”

“What else can I do, though?” Hypnos sighed. “If I don’t work hard, everyone gets mad. If I do, I get too tired to work hard, and everyone gets mad. Either way, I’m going to get told off sooner or later.”

“I’m sure it’s not all that bad.” Zagreus shook his head. “I mean, they’ve all got to understand that you need rest, too, right? You’ve proved you can do a great job. Now it’s just a matter of finding the point where it’s not too much work for you.”

“But we already know the answer to that.” Hypnos tilted his head to the side, his smile at odds with the tone of his voice. “What I can do is not enough, not if I want to actually still have my family around. And I don’t know if I can handle losing that again.”

“I’m sure it’s not like that.” Though he couldn’t help but feel like he was lying.

“Say, Zagreus.” Hypnos’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper against the ever-present, low hum of Tartarus in the background. “I get that you don’t rest much, but you know that moment when you are about to fall asleep? When you’re not quite awake, and even the slightest sound seems so much louder than it ever would at any other time?”

“Aside from the fact time itself is kind of nebulous down here, yeah, I know.” Zagreus nodded, not entirely sure where Hypnos was going with this. The ever-present smile was not quite as cheerful as usual, tinged with a hint of something he might have called sadness if that hadn’t been entirely alien to Hypnos. “What about it?”

“Think about that feeling, when you can’t not listen to anything and everything. Even if you try to close it all out, it just gets through anyway.” Hypnos looked aside, now, his faint smile turning bitter. “Imagine what one might hear, then, if that were their every moment.”

“Hypnos.” Zagreus blinked. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what his friend meant to say, and he did not like it. “You don’t mean…”

“It’s true that Night sees all that happens in darkness.” Hypnos closed his eyes, now, drawing his cloak closer around himself. “As it happens, though, it’s Sleep who hears everything.”

Zagreus swallowed. “It’s not —”

He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but then, he didn’t actually have to figure it out. Not when Hypnos disappeared inside his cloak, and then disappeared entirely, leaving Zagreus alone.

Well. If Hypnos was done talking, there was no point in trying to chase him down. Zagreus would just have to catch him when he got back.

Maybe it was a bit sentimental, but as he headed out into Tartarus, it was with Hypnos’s coin purse tucked under his belt.

*

This was the third time in a row that Zagreus returned to find Hypnos’s chaise without his occupant.

He had brushed it off before; it was hardly the first time he had ever returned to find Hypnos gone. However, three times one after another was rather unusual, especially with his last memory being the strange encounter with Hypnos before leaving. At this point, he was starting to get worried.

Before he could go looking for answers, the answers came to him, or at least more questions. Nyx beckoned him over to the west hallway, a very serious-looking Thanatos next to her. Clearly they had been discussing something just before he arrived, worry marking both their expressions.

“Zagreus! We were hoping you would return soon.” Nyx clasped her hands to her chest, glancing aside. He hadn’t seen her so concerned in a while. “Would you have any idea where Hypnos is?”

“Hypnos?” Zagreus blinked. “I was about to come ask you the same, as I haven’t seen him at his post in a little while. Why would you assume I know about his whereabouts, when you are the one keeping an eye on the House?”

“Because he’s not anywhere within the House.” Thanatos sighed. “Some time ago he left, without a word to anyone, and he still hasn’t returned. You speak with him more often than anyone. If anyone is going to know where he has gone, it’s you.”

“Well, I don’t know anything about it.” Zag paused. “Ah, I’m sorry, that is untrue. I may not know where he has gone, but I can make some guesses as to why.”

“Oh?” Nyx turned her gaze to him, intense as ever. “Why would he just disappear like this? It is not like him at all, to simply abandon his duties like this.”

Duties. She was still focused on his duties, and not anything else. Zag’s fists clenched, but then he forced himself to relax. “Mother Nyx.” His voice wasn’t exactly respectful, but right now, he didn’t feel respectful, either. “May I speak freely?”

“Of course, my child.” She looked surprised that he would even ask. “If there is anything you can say to solve this mystery, I would like to hear it.”

“I was once told there is no such thing as a lesser god.” From the corner of his eye he could see Achilles standing up straighter. Well, it had been good advice then, surely it would hold in this case, too. “Somehow, though, everyone seems to forget that all too easily when it comes to Hypnos. He is a god in his own right, Sleep Incarnate, yet he gets no more respect than any shade haunting these halls. No, even less than that. At least the shades are not constantly threatened with expulsion.”

Thanatos frowned. “If he would just do his job —”

“And why is that the only thing any of you can focus on?” Zagreus’s fists clenched again in frustration. “Judging his work by his achievements is one thing, judging his entire existence by it is another. None of you seem to remember he is supposed to be family, a friend, not unless he keeps earning your approval over and over again.”

“You know the way your father is.” Nyx turned her gaze aside again, not able to face him. “He believes everyone must earn their keep.”

“Then why was I not banished long ago?” Zagreus all but spat out his words. “This may be the House of Hades, but we all know the house stands and falls on your indulgence. Never once was it suggested that I should leave no matter the trouble I caused; in fact, my father employed all his resources to keep me here. Yet Hypnos, your born and birthed son, is constantly told that he can be sent away any moment unless he is found worthy.”

Nyx frowned, now. “I have certainly never said —”

“No, because you would not speak to him! Wouldn’t let him speak to you, either, not until he could show himself good enough for your notice!” Zagreus didn’t like this, didn’t like speaking like this to the woman who had raised him, but Hypnos had always been a blind spot in her all-seeing eyes. “You know what he told me once, when I was still just trying to find my mother?” He didn’t give her the time to respond, wasn’t sure he could stand to hear whatever she might guess. “He claimed we weren’t so different, as we both had mothers who would not speak to us. Except mine was in the mortal realm, I didn’t even know if she lived still, while his mother was standing across the hall from him. And still, he thought our fates the same.”

“I’m sorry, Zagreus. He never should have belittled —”

“And this! You are again apologizing for him, when you should be doing it to him instead. You can’t admit you might have done wrong by your son, and blame him for every offense, even when there is none. Can you imagine what it must be like to be him? Hearing his own mother apologize for his very existence, when she won’t even acknowledge him to his face? Because he hears everything, you know. Or did you even know that? Did you care to know your own son well enough to realize he could hear every word of yours, every whisper and insult and dismissive word spoken about him in the House?”

“You are being entirely unfair, Zagreus.” Thanatos folded his arms, defensive as ever. “You know we have been working on repairing our relationship with Hypnos, Mother and I both.”

“Yes, because he finally worked hard enough to deserve your good graces! Which only made him all the more terrified of losing it all again.” Zagreus swallowed. “I know just how eager he is to forgive, how quick to downplay his own pain and dismiss any insult or injury. And you must have been just as eager to believe him, to believe that decades or centuries of hurt could be swept away by one kind word or acknowledgment. Except it’s not all so easily mended, not when he has been told over and over again that he is easily replaced, he is not worthy, even his own family’s regard is entirely dependent on his performance and as easily lost as it is hard to gain.”

“Even if that were true, why would he be afraid?” Thanatos frowned. “He has been doing his work without any trouble lately.”

“Except he can’t keep it up, not for long. Not that he should need to work to have your love, but we both know you can be rather obtuse about those things.” Zagreus grimaced. If only he had intervened earlier, perhaps things could have been different. But had there been anything he could have done, even if he had tried? “He told me all about it a few runs ago, not that I realized how serious it was then. He had been getting even more tired than usual, working as hard as he could, but he already knew he couldn’t keep it up. Either he could let his performance slip, or it would crash when he got too exhausted to do anything at all.”

“He never told any of us of such trouble.” Nyx at least had the decency to look upset.

“Of course he didn’t. Thanatos made it very clear to him he could and would be replaced if he couldn’t keep up with the job. And you? You literally told him not to speak to you when you thought he was too dependent on you. How could he risk saying a word to you of his weakness, never mind ask for help, when he knew it would cost him what little regard he had managed to win through his efforts?

“Ah.” Nyx rested a hand over her heart. “I… may have been too strict with him.”

“You both were. Too strict, too dismissive, and, frankly, too cruel. All he ever wanted was a family and a home, both of which should have been his birthright, but he wasn’t judged good enough to have either.”

“He has a home here.” Yet now Thanatos wouldn’t quite meet Zagreus’s gaze either.

“Does he, though? I thought you made it clear to him it would be easily revoked. Yet now that he’s gone, you don’t know where he might be, because he never had anywhere else to go. Did you ever stop to wonder about that before? Even once during all your lectures, did you think of where he would go if indeed he got dismissed from his post?”

“I trusted it wouldn’t ever come to that.” Thanatos lowered his gaze.

“Funny, because he didn’t. And why would he have? All anyone ever told Hypnos was that he would be cast away the moment he ceased to be useful, only to be then reminded of just how useless he was. It’s a wonder he could keep smiling as long as he did.” Zagreus squared his shoulders. “So, no, I do not know where Hypnos has gone. Not that it matters, since I would not tell any of you even if I did. If running away is the only way he can find a moment’s rest, I am the last one who would stand in his way.”

“Zagreus —” Nyx reached a hand towards him, her expression anguished. He had no patience for that, though.

“Don’t. It’s not me you should be speaking with, anyway.” Zagreus dodged her hand, then veered the other way to avoid coming within reach of Thanatos. He could not stand to be near either of them, not right now. As much as he loved them both, the first mother he had ever known and the brother turned friend turned lover, all he could think of right now was a fragile smile and a fearful voice and a messy head of white curls. “I suppose it’s time we all find out how easy he is to replace, hm?”

As for Zagreus, he was already burning to head off again. He had plenty of rage, and nowhere to direct it, not within the walls of the House.

In a twisted way, he figured he knew how Hypnos might have felt.


	2. Missing Sleep

Zagreus did not recognize the place.

That was not an experience he had often faced. Though he wasn’t strictly speaking bound to the House of Hades anymore, his trips elsewhere were still rather limited to the Underworld and what little exploration he could get done of the mortal realm before the Styx reclaimed him. Rather than any of the familiar areas of the Underworld or even the slowly thawing Greece, though, Zagreus found himself in the middle of a massive field filled with red flowers.

Poppies, he realized with a jolt. The flower of Hypnos.

Now with renewed determination, he started wading his way through the flowers, careful not to trample too much upon them. While the field reached out in every direction, he could make out a treeline somewhere in the distance. It was as good a target as any.

As Zagreus got closer he recognized the trees, drawn to their cool shadow. His mother had not been home for that long, but he had already grown quite familiar with her garden and the ever blooming pomegranate trees. These were the same trees, now, or at least very similar, their leaves dark and their branches heavy with fruit.

He also recognized the form curled up under one of the trees, wrapped up in red.

“Hypnos?” He almost feared calling out like this, wasn’t sure he should. Some part of him had already figured out that this was a dream, it had to be, and he rather feared shattering everything by being too loud. He did not wake, though, even as the figure under the trees stirred, giving a wide yawn.

“Ah, Zagreus. Figured you’d find me sooner or later.” Hypnos gave him a lazy smile, stretching his arms above his head as he sat up. “Sorry for intruding in your dreams like this. It’s just, I was really craving some pomegranates, and I figured there was no better place to find some than in your dreams.”

“Don’t apologize, mate. Clearly there’s plenty to spare.” Zagreus paused only for a moment before sitting down next to his friend. The grass under the trees was soft, the perfect napping place for Hypnos. “So… it’s really you, then? Not just a dream or something?”

“The two aren’t really much different, not with me. But yes, I’m really here, myself.” Hypnos drew his knees up and rested his arms on them. He still smiled at Zagreus, though there was a slightly sad gleam to his eyes. “I’m sorry. For, you know, leaving like that.”

“Don’t be. I’m the last person to give you grief for running off. You actually said goodbye, at least, even if I didn’t realize at the time.” Zagreus shook his head. “I’m sorry you felt like you had to do it.”

“Not your fault at all. If anything, having you around helped me stick around longer than I otherwise might have.” Hypnos sighed, hugging his knees closer. “It’s just… I was so tired, I couldn’t do it anymore. I decided I’d rather leave on my own terms than get thrown out.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that. And I don’t think my Mother would have, either. Ah, Persephone, that is.” Zagreus reached out to touch Hypnos’s arm. Even in a dream he felt as real as ever, solid and cool to the touch. Not that it should be a surprise, he decided. Not with Hypnos. “You’re all right now, then?”

“I’m… better, yes. Figure it’ll take me a while to recover properly, but at least I’m getting plenty of rest now.” Hypnos leaned a bit closer. “Been a bit lonely, though. Guess I’m just used to being surrounded by shades.”

“Makes sense.” Zagreus reached an arm around Hypnos. His lithe form fell easily against Zagreus’s side. “Well, I’m here. Until I wake up, anyway.”

“Careful. I’ll soon be tempted to keep you asleep just for the company.” Hypnos turned to grin at Zagreus, his face awfully close.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Zag knew him too well for that. “Still, I’d be glad to make the most of my time here.”

It was easy enough to catch Hypnos in a kiss, the fleeting nature of a dream combining with the grounded reality of his friend as their lips met. Hypnos was cool to the touch but warmed soon enough as Zagreus drew him closer, one hand sinking into the white curls as he deepened the kiss.

Hypnos let Zagreus take the lead without protest, easily falling back into the grass as Zag nudged him. His thick cloak spread out underneath them, leaving Hypnos dressed in nothing but his familiar red chiton. His usual gold ornaments were absent, Zag noted. Hypnos looked oddly fragile without them, the slim form and bluish grey skin making him resemble one of the many shades milling about the Underworld. The light in his pale golden eyes was the same as ever, though, the smile on his lips contagious as he gazed up at Zag.

“My, the way you look at me makes me feel like a meal set in front of Cerberus.” Hypnos grinned. “I’m not complaining, though. Never had a problem with being devoured.”

“You are impossible.” It was far from the first time he had been in such a position with Hypnos, though at least to his memory this was the first time it had happened in the realm of dreams. All of this was so familiar he ached, the smiles and the teasing and the deceptively frail body that might have been lacking in strength but hid plenty of power to make up for it. Hypnos preferred to lie back and follow Zag’s lead in bed, trusting without question that Zag would make sure they were both well and truly pleased by the end of it, but Zag had never made the mistake of thinking this meant he was helpless. It was even clearer now, surrounded by the scent of poppies in a world with just the two of them. As he traced his lips down along Hypnos’s jaw and to his throat Zag could feel the pure power thrumming right beneath his skin.

“Of course I am. It wouldn’t be much fun otherwise.” Hypnos reached his arms around Zagreus’s neck. “Now, come on. Give me something to think about when I’m all alone.”

“How could I say no to that?” Zagreus chuckled, diving in for another deep kiss as he let his hands run along Hypnos’s body. Hypnos arched into his touch, giving a pleased sigh into his mouth. Zagreus took this as encouragement, bracketing Hypnos with his legs as he started pulling up the long hem of his chiton.

“You’re always so warm,” Hypnos murmured against Zagreus’s lips, one hand tracing his shoulder and down one arm. “You feel so good against my skin.”

“I’m happy to please.” Zagreus grinned. He finally dragged Hypnos’s chiton up far enough to get his hand under it, running his hand up along a smooth thigh. It didn’t take him long to get his hand on Hypnos’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the slender length. Hypnos rewarded him with a breathy moan, hips bucking up into him.

Zagreus was fairly sure he would have noticed if either of them had taken off his clothes, so he could only blame the magic of dreams as he found himself naked, still hovering over Hypnos. Not that he had any complaints, of course, not when Hypnos drew him close and suddenly Zag met only bare skin.

As eager as he was to please, Zag did his best not to rush too much, knowing how Hypnos preferred a more languid pace. The convenience of slumber eased things along as he didn’t need oil or other additions, their cocks sliding against each other with just enough friction to be pleasurable without becoming a hindrance. Zag held them both in his hand, peppering kisses all along Hypnos’s shoulders and chest. Hypnos in turn ran his hands through Zag’s hair, murmuring encouragements that grew more incoherent with each roll of their hips into each other.

They came at the same time, as was only suitable for a dream. Zag felt his feet flare with flame as they arched into each other, both spilling their seed between their bodies.

Hypnos gave him a languid smile as they lay side by side after, cradled by the softness of his thick cloak. “Thank you,” he said, his eyes already half closed. “That was nice.”

“Just nice? Clearly I need to up my game.” Zag chuckled, leaning over to steal a kiss from the cool lips. “For the record, you’re welcome to intrude my dreams any time.”

“If I can actually catch you asleep, I’ll certainly keep that in mind.” Hypnos turned his sleepy gaze up towards the tree casting its cool shadow over them. “It’s nice, having some company.”

“Ah.” Zag swallowed. He didn’t want to pry too much, didn’t want to risk startling Hypnos away again, but he had to know at least something. “Are you… are you safe, at least?”

“I’m fine, Zag, I promise. I’ve got a nice little hiding spot where I can spend as much time sleeping as I want and not worry about surprise guests. Even the loneliness isn’t that bad, not when I have an endless selection of dreams to visit.”

“Just… promise you’ll reach out if you need anything, okay? Find Hermes or something, he definitely knows how to keep a secret. If he and Charon could run their schemes without being found out by either the Underworld or Olympus, I’m sure he can get a message to us without revealing your hideout.”

“I will. For now I’ve got everything I need, though.” Hypnos yawned, his eyes already drifting shut. “Well, aside from the pomegranates.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” Not right for now, though, not when all he wanted to do for once was lie down and take in the moment.

He wasn’t sure when the sound of Hypnos’s quiet breaths by his side disappeared into the soft wind brushing along the poppies.

*

No matter where Zagreus ran into him, Charon was always a welcome sight. Even when he didn’t have coin for the boatman’s wares, Zag could at least trust that Charon’s chambers were a moment of peace between the endless battles. This particular time he had a heavy purse, which made this encounter all the more welcome.

Zag handed over the asked coin without hesitation, starting with the full meal to aid his body in healing his injuries. Feeling much better, he turned to the next item on offer. Darkness, great, he could always use more. The last item was even more tempting, the deep red surface beckoning him with promises of power and might. Paying for his bounty, Zag bought the pom almost to his lips before he hesitated.

Pomegranates. Pomegranates, and Charon.

“Say, Charon.” He waited for the boatman to acknowledge him. “You deal with Hermes a lot, don’t you?”

“Hhaaahh.” Charon gave him a brief nod, glowing eyes locked on him with curiosity.

“Just — he can find anyone, can’t he? Being the messenger of gods and all.” Another nod. Great. “So, could I pay you some extra to have you send this pomegranate to someone by way of Hermes?”

“Gguhhhh, hnnnn…” Charon’s eyes were even sharper, now, but he hadn’t said no yet.

“It’s just — it’s a bit silly.” Zag rubbed the back of his head, suddenly aware of how his request might come across. “I, ah, had a dream not long ago. About Hypnos.” That made Charon’s head snap up. “He said he was craving pomegranates. And whether that was just a dream or not, I just — I figured I could at least try.”

“Hrraaaahh.” Charon reached over, his hand closing over Zag’s to push the pomegranate towards him. As he did, Zag could have sworn he had seen something golden glinting among his robes before he drew his hand back. “Hrnnn, hahh.”

“Are you sure?” Zag blinked. Charon wasn’t usually one to refuse payment. “I mean, it’s fine. I’ll be happy to pay, you don’t have to go out of your way —”

“Graahhn.” Charon shook his head. “Hhaaah, hrrrrngggghhh…”

“Right, right. Well, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you spoiling your little brother.” Zag grinned. “Especially if it means I get to eat my pom.”

“Hrrrrnhhh.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know if I hear from him again. And pass my regards, too.” It was good to know that Hypnos had other people who were firmly in his corner.

Zag didn’t think too much about the conversation for the rest of the run, or indeed for a little while after. Then, however, he walked into the queen’s garden to find her filling a large crate with fruit.

“Can I give you a hand with that?”

“Ah, Zagreus! Thank you for the offer, but that won’t be necessary. I’m just about done here, anyway.” She smiled, setting the last few pomegranates into the crate that was indeed all the way full. “Though if you could carry this over to the dock for me, that would be very appreciated.”

“Of course.” He picked up the crate, following her lead. “You’re exporting your fruit, now?”

“After a fashion.” Persephone chuckled. “Charon asked me if I could spare some of my pomegranates. I told him he could have all he needed, on the condition that it wasn’t for his store. He’s free to do his business as he wishes, but I don’t want him overcharging you for something you can have for free at home.” She shook her head, a smile still on her lips. “I don’t know if he plans to eat it all himself, but he has given his word, so I won’t ask further questions.”

“Ah.” Zag blinked. “I think I might know who they are for.”

He would make sure to thank Charon the next time they met, for all that he knew the boatman hadn’t done it for his sake.


	3. Without Rest

The House was as busy as ever, shades sliding to and fro in their never-ending tasks. However, the tension underneath the surface had been building for a while now, simmering just beneath the boiling point. Zagreus could feel it in his bones the moment he ventured anywhere beyond his own rooms. Not that he did it much these days, not when he could help it.

Emerging from the Styx was, unfortunately, beyond the scope of circumstances he could control. Shaking off the last of the blood-red water from his hair, he marched up the stairs straight into the ever patient procession of shades. A procession that seemed to only grow longer by every passing day-or-night, for all that he knew his father had put an end on anything but the most necessary requests until further notice.

A nameless shade scrambled to spot him on the endless list of arrivals, giving off a palpable air of relief as Zagreus waved at it in dismissal. He didn’t bother asking for a name, didn’t even look at the face. This was the fourth shade he had seen trying to tackle this particular job, and he doubted this one would last any longer than the previous ones.

“Ah, Zagreus.” His mother greeted him with a faint smile, hand on her hips. “Back so soon?”

“Unfortunately.” Zag grimaced. Blasted flame wheels. “Things here seem… busy.”

“As always.” Persephone shook her head. “I’m afraid the new admissions shade isn’t going to last any longer than the others. It’s just so much work.”

Zag glanced back to where the clearly overwhelmed shade stood, trying to keep up with the records. “I mean, it makes sense. Everyone who dies has to be signed in, and then you have the people making special requests and stuff. Than is constantly busy collecting souls, and he doesn’t even handle them all. Of course it would be busy at this end, too.”

“Indeed. The number of mortals will only grow, and everyone who is born will eventually die.” Persephone sighed. “Perhaps it is simply time to assign more than one person to the job, to make it easier to keep up with the constant arrivals.”

“Pah!” Hades banged a fist to his desk, making the piles of parchment jump. “Hypnos kept on top of his records in the end, and that was with him sleeping half the time!”

“Really, now?” Zag couldn’t help but smirk. “So what you’re saying is, he still did his job better than any replacement you can find, for all the threats otherwise? That he wasn’t falling behind due to laziness, but because the job was too much for one person to begin with?”

Hades threw him a glare almost as sharp as his great spear. “Don’t needle me, boy. I barely even spoke to him.”

“Yeah, that seems to be a pretty common approach.” Zag lifted his eyebrows.

“Zagreus, please. Now is not the time.” His mother touched his arm. “Come with me?”

“Right.” Zag glanced at Hades as they walked past his desk. His father did seem more stressed than usual.

Persephone led him to the garden. The now familiar crate was sitting under the trees, half full of pomegranates. Zagreus started picking fruit to fill it up, listening to his mother.

“Your father has been very tired lately. Even more so than usual.” Persephone sighed, running her hand along just the very tips of the blossoming flowers. “He has not been able to sleep, well, ever since Hypnos left. None of the Underworld gods have.”

“Really?” Zag blinked. “I haven’t noticed anything weird.” Not that he ever slept much, but when he did, it was as easy as ever.

“I rather thought that might be the case. The same is true for me, and I was wondering if it was my mortal blood that was making the difference. After all, we haven’t heard of mortals having this problem.”

“Come to think of it, a lot of the Olympians have been crankier lately. I figured there was just something going on between the lot of them, but not being able to sleep would make sense.” Zagreus thought back to his recent runs. “…Everyone except Dionysus and Hermes, really.” The two tended to be the most cheerful gods he dealt with, anyway, so he hadn’t thought too much on it.

“Dionysus is supposed to have mortal blood, as well.”

“That, and he doesn’t really need any outside assistance to get unconscious.” Zag paused. “Assuming it’s mortality that matters, and not just because Hypnos has somehow chosen to spare us.”

“What of Hermes, then?” Persephone frowned, clearly not convinced. “Why would he still get his rest, when even Thanatos is growing strained?”

For a moment Zag didn’t have an answer. Then, however, he remembered a hint of gold beneath vast robes, a hint that just might have been in the form of a feather. That, and the crate of pomegranates that was nearly full, nearly ready to be taken away along the river. “Not for his own sake, perhaps,” he mused. “But for the sake of one who still continues to support him, maybe.”

“Well, the exact mechanics of it don’t really matter to the end result. Which is your father’s ill temper.” At Zag’s snort, she gave her a faint smile. “Worse temper than usual, that is. Though honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t heard of all this from others.”

“Ah. I noticed Meg’s whip has been a bit sharper lately, and Than has been more withdrawn, but I figured he at least was just upset over the whole Hypnos mess. And in any case, I barely even see either of them nowadays unless it’s on the field or in my bedroom.” Realizing what he had said, Zag flushed. “Ah. I mean…”

“Please, Zagreus. It’s not like I am entirely clueless. Particularly given your apparent dislike for doors.”

Well, now he was probably red enough to match his chiton. “I’ll, ah. I’ll definitely speak with the House Contractor about it.”

“If that’s what you want.” Her smile faded into a worried look. “Is everything all right with you? The three of you, I mean.”

“I… think so? I mean, like I said, we haven’t been doing much… talking.” Zag sighed. “I’m just glad Than hasn’t turned his back on me for yelling at him and Nyx.”

“Both Nyx and Thanatos know there is truth in your words. You might have been harsh, but it is clear it was due to your worry and pain for the sake of Hypnos, which is something they both know all too well.” Persephone touched his arm. “I’m afraid things will not go back to normal until we know he is safe, whenever that might be. But I’m sure nobody is angry at you. If anything, they are angry at themselves.”

“I hope you are right. I can’t lose another person I love.” Zag bit his lip. “…Am I terrible for thinking that?”

“For counting Hypnos among those you love? Even if it is not simply as a friend? Never, my son.” She cupped the side of his face. “Your heart is so full of love, Zagreus, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

“I hope you are right. I don’t want to become like Zeus.” In more ways than one, but this one did presently press on his mind the most.

“Have you always been honest with your partners? Only made promises you could keep?”

“Always.” He nodded. “Meg is the one who convinced Than to actually be with me, and both of them know I bed other people on occasion. It’s never been a problem. But…”

“But everyone around you seems to be either committed to one person, or a complete mess like your uncle? Yes, I can see how that might concern you. However, I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Persephone took his hand, now. “You already know love and sex are not one and the same, for all that they are often linked. So tell me, Zagreus. Do you love Thanatos?”

“Yes.” The answer was easy, as easy as the warmth swelling within his heart. It came from somewhere deep, some combination of a shared life and entwined domains and a feeling of unshaking trust that could conquer any obstacle. Zagreus was a mighty warrior, trained by the best and still improving, yet in Thanatos’s arms he felt protected even as he longed to protect.

“And what of Megaera?”

“I — yes. But… it’s different.” A new building made from once-shattered bricks, still finding its shape as they danced around one another, sought their new boundaries with adult wisdom rather than the fire of youth. If Than was his rock in the storm then Meg was the sea, ever present and exciting and threatening to swallow him whole. She did not shield him but pushed him further, always seeing more in him than Zag himself did, for all that she did not often admit it.

“And that is perfectly fine. It does not mean your love for one is lesser, just that they are different people who bring different things into your life.” She brushed a strand of hair from his face. “And Hypnos?”

“…Yes.” The love of Hypnos was the warmth of a hearth after a long journey, a welcoming smile and a teasing word, forgiving all too much and giving more than he could ask for. Hypnos was sleepy kisses in the morning and lingering touches in the night, the only person who could get Zag to lie still for more than a moment. Thanatos helped him reach his goals and Megaera never doubted that he could, but Hypnos was the one who reminded him he had value outside his successes.

Ironic, wasn’t it.

“Then that is all that should matter.” Persephone nodded. “Be honest with yourself and others, and do your best to give them each a fair share of your attention. As long as you do that, I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“It’s difficult to do that when I don’t even know where one of them is.”

“Then for now, let’s focus on making this a better place for him when he does decide to return, hmm?” She set a hand on her hip, all queenly organization once more. “I have to say, assigning more than one shade to his post is not a bad idea. However, I fear even that would not spare them from your father’s ire, and few in the Underworld can bear his disapproval long enough to get proficient at the job.”

“For now, would it help to just have one shade who can stick with the job, and hire them new assistants as needed? Then once Hypnos returns, he’ll have an experienced assistant and not have to push himself so hard again.”

“That would definitely be better than the current situation, yes. However, that still leaves us with the task of finding the correct initial hire.”

“So we need someone patient, brave, and efficient, who won’t mind staying in the House for quite possibly the rest of time.” Zagreus found his lips twitching a bit. “You know, I think I just might have someone in mind.” At the very least, it was certainly worth asking Patroclus.

“Well, I look forward to meeting your candidate. You do have a good sense for people.” She nodded decisively. “Now, I should probably get back to your father. It’s never good to leave him alone when he’s in one of his moods.”

Zag refrained from pointing out that was more or less any time. “I’ll finish filling the crate and take it down to the dock.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. You are always so helpful.” She turned to go, then paused. “Oh! One more thing.”

“Oh?” He was only half paying attention, returning his focus to the fruit.

“Would it help you worry less about all this to know that Nyx has had an open invitation to Hades’s and my bed since before I first left?”

Zag was just not going to address that, ever, not even inside his own head.

*

Hypnos didn’t think he would ever grow to love the sun, but he had at least come to tolerate it.

Of course, nights were still a thing even here, but that was hardly enough time for him to sleep, and even when he was awake his eyes were sensitive after spending his entire life in the Underworld. He was starting to get used to it, though, enough so to actually take naps in the garden from time to time. He had taken the liberty of planting some poppies, but for the most part he had left the place in its old glory. It was a beautiful place, even after being neglected for a while, and all Hypnos really had to do was try not to kill everything.

Well, not doing something was very much within his skill set.

His overwhelming fatigue had made way for the usual sleepiness, at least, leaving him actually able to enjoy his beautiful surroundings from time to time. He still spent most of his time resting, but some of it was just enjoying the flowers, tasting the fruit, or watching the wildlife seeking refuge from the bad weather outside. He was particularly fond of the butterflies. It wasn’t quite the same as Thanatos visiting, but he could dream, and at least the actual butterflies never yelled at him.

Charon didn’t yell, either, just came by from time to time with all the Underworld pomegranates Hypnos could eat and some news about everyone. Hermes accompanied him often, speaking enough for all three of them while draping himself all over Charon. It was a bit strange to see his oldest brother like this, so clearly and openly in love, but it was also good. Charon deserved all the good things in life, or death for that matter.

It only made Hypnos ache a bit, sometimes.

Having actual days and nights didn’t really make it that much easier to track time, not with the way the days bled into each other in a blur of naps, fruit, and the heady smell of flowers. He could tell he was growing slower, though, exhaustion replaced by a sort of calm that had him sliding from one day to the next. There were aches from time to time, but nothing he couldn’t cure with some sleep. All in all, it wasn’t a bad existence.

Then the aches turned to pain, and he nearly crushed the feather in his fist in his haste to summon Hermes.


	4. A Wake-Up Call

There was a commotion in the House.

This was not exactly unusual, but Zag was used to being the cause of such, not just an observer. Cutting his conversation with Achilles short, he brushed past Patroclus and his never-ending checklist to see what was going on. The shades were murmuring among themselves, echoing the excitement in the air. Following their clusters Zagreus made his way through the lounge and towards the gate to the garden.

Charon was there. Not only was he actually in the House, a rare occurrence in itself, but he was clearly out of sorts. Persephone and Nyx were both there with him, and Zag could see his father growing restless at his desk. Pushing past another circle of shades, he made it to his mother’s side.

“Charon.” He decided this was not the time for pleasantries. “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“Graaaaaghhh.” Charon waved his hand. “Hrnnnhhhh, hunhhhhhhh.”

“What?” Zag paled. “Is — is Hypnos all right?” He couldn’t be, not if Charon was here.

“Don’t panic, Zagreus. It won’t help the situation in any way.” Persephone looked serious, now, but at least she wasn’t visibly worried. That eased some of Zagreus’s own fears. “However, I don’t think we should dally. Charon? You can take us there, I hope?”

“Ah.” Nyx hesitated. “I — would you also take me?” There was a sort of longing in her eyes that Zagreus had never seen there, longing and regret.

“…Ngggghhhhh, gahhhhhhh.”

“Of course. I have much to apologize for, and even more to make up for.” Nyx folded her hands in her lap, casting her eyes down. “I know he does not owe me anything, least of all forgiveness. However, if I could do anything for him in this situation, I would — I would like to.”

“Mother? Charon?” Thanatos’s voice cut through the chatter of the shades. Looking over his shoulder, Zag saw him rushing closer, the shades parting before him. “What’s going on? It’s Hypnos, isn’t it.”

“Thanatos.” Nyx sighed. “It’s — it is about your brother, yes. However, it’s —”

“I want to go to him.” Thanatos spoke with all the gravity of his station, his golden eyes filled with determination. “Where is he? If something is wrong, I need to be with him.”

“Grahhhhhh.” Charon’s tone was somewhat regretful, but no less firm for it. “Hnnnn, hrnnnnhhhhh. Hhhaaahhhhhh…”

“What do you mean, I can’t?” Than floated a little higher to be on eye level with his brother, his hands clenching into fists. “He’s my twin! I should —”

“Gnghhhhhh!” Charon slammed the end of his oar against the floor, the sound bringing an immediate silence over the gathered crowd. “Hunhhhhhh, gahhhh, hraaaahhhhhh…”

Despite his dark skin, Than seemed to pale. “You — think I would be a danger?”

“Hunnnnhhhh.” Charon tipped his hat. Clearly it pained him to say this, but he had no choice. “Graaaaghhhhh.”

Not Thanatos himself, but perhaps his domain. Which was… not a reassuring thought.

“I… see.” Thanatos folded his arms over his chest, hands clutching at himself tight enough to leave pale marks on his skin. “He’s… is he all right?”

“He will be.” Persephone’s voice left no room for doubt. “However, I do believe we need to get to him as soon as possible. Get to him, and bring him home with us.”

“Indeed.” Nyx closed her eyes. “And this time, we need to work hard to show him that his home is here.”

“…I agree.” Thanatos nodded slowly. “Very well. I will — I will wait.” It clearly pained him to say that, but he said it at least.

“Right. Please let my husband know we will be back as soon as we can.” With that, Persephone stepped past Charon towards the garden, no doubt toward the boat waiting at the dock. “Nyx, Zagreus, shall we?”

“Ah.” Zagreus was aching to go, to finally see Hypnos in the waking world again, but at the same time he was terribly aware of Than just an arm’s length from him.

“Go.” Thanatos’s voice was rough, his eyes not meeting Zag’s. “He’s — at least we know he’s going to be glad to see you.”

“Hnhhhhh,” Charon interjected, but it was a mild comfort. It didn’t matter how Hypnos would have felt about his brother if it was literally unsafe for Thanatos to go to him.

“Right. I’ll tell him you wanted to go, okay?” Then, unable to bear Than’s expression, Zag grasped his robes to tug him down for a kiss. “It’s going to be fine,” he murmured against Than’s lips, reassuring himself as much as he did his lover. “I won’t let it not be fine.”

“I — I’m going to trust you on that.” Thanatos managed a faint smile for him, though his eyes were still downright haunted. “I know you love him as much as I do, however different that love might be. More than I do, perhaps.”

“It’s not love that you lack, you just need to practice showing it.” Zagreus offered Thanatos the brightest smile he could muster with worry still clawing at his heart. “And you’ll get to practice it soon enough.”

With that, he rushed after the others, not wanting to risk being left behind. He had no doubt Charon would not want to dally.

It wasn’t until he was in the boat, watching the stoic figure of Charon rowing them in a direction that should have been upstream if not for the Styx following its master’s wishes, that Zag realized he didn’t know where they were actually headed. Glancing at his companions, the clearly nervous and fretting Nyx and his serious but much calmer mother, he started to suspect this was not true for all of them.

“Mother.” He waited for Persephone to look at him before continuing. “Uh. It’s clear that Charon knows where we’re going, but… why do I get the feeling you know more than I do, too?”

“I did not know from the start, if that is what you think, nor was I ever actually told.” Persephone shook her head. “However, I’ve had my suspicions for a while. At this point, I do not imagine I’m wrong.”

“Right.” Zagreus paused, going over what he knew. Clearly Charon knew what was going on, as evidenced by his constant pomegranate deliveries. If Charon knew, then it was likely that Hermes knew, too. Nobody else in the Underworld could locate Hypnos, though, and he hadn’t heard of the Olympians tracking him down either. The few times they had spoken in his dreams, Hypnos had assured him that he was safe and sound, without having to worry about visitors. Not only that, but the dreams had come to feature flowers and sun most of the time. “…Your house?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? It is safe from any prying eyes, a comfortable place to stay, and it would have been easy for Charon to take him there. If it is where he is, well, I’m glad. I never liked thinking of the place just being abandoned, and if it has brought him some sort of peace and safety, I couldn’t wish for more.”

“…I hope it is so.” Nyx didn’t quite meet either of their eyes, her gaze tracing the waves of the Styx in the wake of Charon’s oar. “I could not protect him, not even from myself, nor could I give him a home he could feel was his. I can only hope that he has found it in your domain.”

“Well, hopefully we can all welcome him home with greater understanding.” Persephone reached over to touch Nyx’s folded hands. “It is never too late to start building a relationship, or indeed rebuilding one. I should know, if anyone.”

“I hope you are right.”

Charon, Zagreus noticed, didn’t comment on any of this. All he did was row the boat, an urgency to every movement that was quite unlike the boatman. Well, Zagreus was not going to distract him, not from this task. No matter how badly he itched to simply jump onto the shore and run, in the vain hope he might get to their destination faster. Even if he was right about where to find Hypnos, there was no path through the Underworld faster than Charon’s boat.

Zagreus jumped out of the boat as soon as they were close enough to the dock for him to clear the distance, yet he still wasn’t the first person there. Hermes was all but bouncing in the air, wild eyes scanning the arrivals with clear relief.

“About time you all got here! Things are going okay, but I’ll be honest, I was afraid we’d have to handle it all with just the three of us.”

“Three?” Zagreus blinked. Two would be Hermes and Hypnos, or so he assumed, but he couldn’t imagine who the third one was.

“Uh, yeah. I dipped off to get Artemis — Hypnos asked me to, I didn’t just abandon him and go blab to people all on my own! — because let’s be honest, she’s a lot more useful than me in this situation.”

“And what is the situation, exactly?” Zagreus frowned even as he turned to help his mother out of the boat. Not that she needed his help, but it was only polite. “I’m not sure if I missed that part or if Charon just didn’t tell us in the first place.”

“Oh! Oh, well, that explains why you look so worried, boss. I mean, it’s definitely pretty serious, but with everyone here it’s going to be fine, I’m sure!” Hermes spun around in the air, no doubt too impatient to stay still. “Hypnos has gone into labor!”

“Labor?” Zagreus froze. “As in… with a baby?”

“Either that, or it’s the weirdest stomach bug I’ve ever seen. But childbirth’s kind of Artemis’s area of expertise, and she’s pretty sure that’s what’s going on. So, it’s good to actually have people with personal experience here to help him.”

It was really for the best that his mother was a capable woman who could make it out of a boat on her own, because right now it was all Zagreus could do not to faceplant directly into the Styx and undo his entire journey in one go.

*

“You know, this is probably the first time in my life I’m not the most fidgety person around.”

“Huh?” Zag glanced up only to find Hermes looking at him with amusement. “Ah — sorry?”

“No, no, it’s quite understandable! I mean, I’m super nervous, and I’ve only really known him for less than a year. I’m an outsider, really.”

“Hhhaaahhhh…” Charon tilted his head, eyes surprisingly sharp under the wide brim of his hat.

“It was just a joke, my dearest business associate. You know I adore your baby brother. Still, it makes sense the two of you would be even more concerned.” Hermes shook his head. “Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not pacing a circle around the garden, Coz. Never took you for the type to sit still.”

“Never was one. Still, if I can’t be there for Hypnos, I might as well not waste my limited surface time on worrying.” Just being on the boat stalled the feeling of unease that marked his incompatibility with the world of mortals. He could feel the river calling to him, reminding him that his time here was going to run out sooner or later, but at the moment it wasn’t counting down, at least.

“Hrnnnnhhh, gahhhhh…”

“Trust me, I know! Lady Artemis was very clear on why she sent me away.” Apparently, panicking and fussing at the slightest sound Hypnos made was “not helpful” and “counterproductive” and “getting on her last nerve”. It wasn’t like Zagreus could help it, though, not when he saw Hypnos in pain. Zag was fine with pain, he was used to it, could find pleasure in it even if the circumstances were right. Hypnos was not him, though, Hypnos was soft and sweet and gentle behind his occasional needling, and Zag hated to think of him being in any sort of discomfort. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there.”

“Yeah, well, right now we’d just be in the way.” Hermes blew out a breath, sitting down on the dock. Well, above it, in any case; apparently he still couldn’t bring himself to land. “The thing is, without actual knowledge of the process there really isn’t much to do at this point except offer emotional support, and getting all worried would do the opposite.”

“At least the two of you knew what was going on.” Zag leaned back against the edge of the boat and sighed. “Me, all I’ve had to go on were some dreams. And now suddenly he’s right here and in pain, and I can’t do anything to help, and it’s not even about just him anymore.”

“Yeah, Hypnos sure knows how to surprise you, huh? I’ve got to say, I appreciate a good bit of trickery.” Hermes grinned, his wings flapping in excitement. “That baby’s going to be something special for sure.”

“I mean, it’s going to be Hypnos’s kid. Couldn’t be anything but special.” Zag blinked as something dawned on him. It really should have been obvious much earlier, but in his defense, he had been pretty preoccupied with other things. “Wait. If there’s a baby, there’s got to be another parent, too.”

“In most cases, sure.” Hermes chuckled. “Unless the baby is Athena, but she’s a pretty special case all around.”

“Grahhh…. hunhhhhh.”

“I know she was born fully formed! That’s not the point.” Hermes waved a dismissive hand. “And I doubt it’s what my good cousin here’s getting at, either.”

“Just — it’s not like we have a ton of people in the Underworld, not without counting the shades at least. And for all that he’s friendly, Hypnos isn’t exactly close to a lot of people.” Zag paused, weirdly afraid of what would happen when he let the following words fall off his lips. “…I’m the other father, aren’t I?”

“Hrnnnnhhhh, gahhhhhh, hahhhhhh…” Charon touched his shoulder, light and cold and solid.

“No, of course it’s all about what Hypnos wants! Blood and darkness, the last thing I want to do is push him in any way. But chances are, I’m the one who got him pregnant, however that happened. I want to be involved, if he allows it.” Zag sighed. “Problem is, I know shit all about being a good father. Didn’t exactly have a good example of that.”

“Not sure I know anyone with a decent father. ‘Course, at least two thirds of that is thanks to my old pops being less than great. But hey, we’ve got to be positive.” Hermes grinned. “Our dads are less awful than their parents were, going by the stories, so clearly we can do better still.”

“Hhhaaaanghhh…”

“No, I don’t have anything to tell you, silly! Like, can you imagine me being pregnant? All heavy and slow and stuff? No insult to anyone doing that, of course, making a baby is a real miracle and I’ll never deny that, but it just wouldn’t suit me one bit!”

Charon gave a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle. “Ghaaahhhh, hnghhhhh…”

“What do you mean, I would look cute?” Hermes all but pouted, flying higher just so he could glare at Charon with his hands on his hips. “I’m not cute, I’m sexy and athletic!”

“I don’t know, I think you could be pretty adorable with a little baby bump.” Zagreus grinned, and his grin only widened when he saw Charon give him a half-hearted glare. “Easy, mate! Just making an observation. Even a blind guy would see that he’s head over winged heels for you alone.”

“I’d deny that, but it would probably be pretty pointless now.” Hermes mimed swooning, doing a full backwards flip in the air before getting back upright, a grin on his face. “Y’know, my dear associate, we’ve been playing our games for a while. Think it’s time to let everyone know about us? Your side of the family, at least. My side gets weird fast.”

“Hrnnnnhhh…?” Charon lifted his head towards Hermes.

“Of course it’s fine! If you want it, anyway. I mean, we don’t even have any schemes to cover up anymore. And really, from what I know of your family they are perfectly nice.” Hermes’s usual smile faded, if only for a moment. “I just don’t want to drag you into the mess that’s my side.”

“Well, if you’d like to get the introductions out of the way without too much fuss, I don’t think there’s ever going to be a better time. Unless you want the fuss, of course.”

“Nah, I think you’ve got the right idea there, Coz. We’re not looking for a big fanfare or anything. Just, y’know, make sure people know there isn’t an Olympian invasion or something if I do wander further than the temple from time to time.”

Charon nodded in agreement. However, before he could actually voice his opinion, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Artemis’s voice calling out from the cottage. “Hermes!”

“Whoops, guess I should go see what they want me for.” Hermes threw them both a wink. “Hopefully there’s some good news to deliver, hmm?”

Zag shot up to his feet, barely holding himself back from rushing over. The three ladies would let him know when he was welcome, and trying to intrude before then would no doubt end badly for him. He took some small comfort from the fact Charon was obviously as tense as he was, both hands gripping his oar as they both stared in the direction of the cottage.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as they waited for any hint of news. Even the singing of the birds, usually a delightful novelty, was starting to grate on his nerves.

Just as Zag was starting to consider sneaking in after all, wrath of Artemis be damned, a beaming figure appeared in the doorway waving at them. The next moment Hermes was at the dock, cradling a small bundle in his arms like the most precious package ever.

“Message time!” Hermes grinned. “They’ve got a bit of cleaning up to do, but in the meantime they figured I could start the introductions.” He beckoned them with one hand, not that Zag and Charon needed any encouragement to rush closer. “So! Our new arrival here is Morpheus. A healthy little godling boy, by the looks of it. And Morpheus, these here are your Uncle Charon and Papa Zag.”

Zagreus leaned closer for a look and forgot to breathe. The baby swaddled on Hermes’s arm was tiny, his face squished up and eyes tightly shut. A few locks of soft dark hair stuck to the baby’s head, contrasting with the pale blue skin. 

“Hhhaaaahhhh…” Charon’s moan was almost reverent.

“I’ve got to agree, mate.” Zag smiled. “It’s no wonder Hypnos tired himself out, making something so beautiful.”

As though hearing their praise, baby Morpheus yawned, then slowly blinked his eyes open. Zag swallowed. Hazy golden eyes stared in his direction, gleaming against the inky depths of his dark sclera. Yep, he was definitely a Papa.

“Hello there, Prince Morpheus,” Zag murmured, the words almost catching at his throat. “You know, it may be early to make such predictions, but I already know without a doubt that you are going to be a ton of trouble.”

Good thing Zagreus absolutely loved trouble.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Nobody was surprised that Hypnos spent the entire boat ride back to the House of Hades asleep.

There were a thousand things Zag wanted to ask and say, far more than he had managed to do in the all too brief conversation they had had before they bid Artemis goodbye and crowded into the boat once again. However, he knew better than to get between Hypnos and some much-needed sleep, even more so when Hypnos’s skin was closer to grey than blue. Obviously Zag didn’t actually know what it was like to give birth, but just from what little he had seen and heard he could tell it was quite an ordeal.

Hypnos was curled up inside his cloak now, nestled among the folds of Charon’s robe. Morpheus in turn was asleep against his chest, safe and secure in his dad’s arms. Zag couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, not really paying attention to the conversation around him. It was mostly Hermes recounting everything he knew of Hypnos’s time in Persephone’s garden, with Charon adding a comment or two from time to time.

Zag didn’t really care about the details. If there was anything he needed to know, Hypnos would surely let him know. For now, Hypnos was safe and sound, and that was quite enough.

“Perhaps we should send word ahead that we will be home soon?” Persephone mused as they started to approach the borders of Tartarus. “We left in quite a rush, and everyone must be worried sick by now.”

“I would offer, but the shifting corridors kind of give me trouble.” Hermes grimaced. “I hate to say this, since I usually find my way anywhere I need to get, but I can’t actually guarantee I’d be there before you lot.”

“I don’t think father would be very happy about you getting lost in his realm, either.” Zag shook his head. “Still, I do think a message would be a good idea. I’m kind of amazed Than hasn’t come looking for us by now.”

“For someone so patient, he does have his moments of impatience.” Nyx nodded. “Particularly in matters related to his twin. But how do you propose we send a message?”

“Well, I’m getting pretty sick of sitting still, anyway.” Zag stretched his arms over his head. “Charon? Mind if I skip the rest of the ride?”

“Hhhaaahhh… hrnhhhh…”

“I know, I know. Just didn’t want you to think I’m being ungrateful or anything, since you so rarely let me get on your boat.” Zag grinned at the confused expressions of Persephone and Nyx. “Hermes, mate? Don’t get too jealous, but I have my own personal shortcut.”

“It’s only one way, anyway.” Hermes chuckled, clearly catching on. “Seems a bit inconvenient.”

“Works for this situation well enough.” Zag took one last glance at Hypnos, then stood up, careful not to rock the boat too much.

Being swallowed by Styx was slightly less unpleasant when he dove in of his own volition.

Climbing out of the pool was familiar, at least, the shades making way for him as he marched down the corridor. Patroclus looked up at him, frowning as he double-checked the list of arrivals.

“‘Embraced the Styx’? What have you been up to, Stranger?”

“Wanted to get home in a rush, that’s all. Where’s Than?”

“Right here.” Indeed, Thanatos floated over from the west corridor, a frantic look in his eyes. “What happened? Where’s Hypnos? Is he all right?”

“Breathe, Than.” Zag reached out to draw him into an embrace. Than had a bad habit of working himself into a state. “Hypnos is fine, he’s coming back. Everyone else is on Charon’s boat, they’ll be here soon enough. I just wanted to get here ahead of everyone else to prepare things.”

Than relaxed, if only slightly, but then frowned. “Prepare? What is there to prepare?”

“Mostly, you.” He was only half teasing. “It’s —” He paused, glancing at the shades mingling around them, then at his father looking over his desk in barely concealed curiosity and rather more hidden concern. “Actually, we should probably step somewhere more private. You and father both — and is Meg here? She’ll probably be interested as well.” Whether she would admit it or not, Megaera had been rather concerned for her foster brother.

Despite his grumblings, Hades followed them without any actual protest as Zag collected Meg from the lounge and led them into the garden. Of course, he was the first one to speak up once they were in private. “So. What’s going on here? Why is everyone still missing?”

“Okay, first off, everyone is fine. Mother, Nyx, Charon, and Hypnos, they’re all fine and on their way here. And, uh, not just them.” Zagreus scratched the back of his head. “So — first, the smaller news. Turns out, Charon is kind of involved with Hermes?”

“What?” Hades growled. “An Olympian?”

“To be fair, he’s the least bothersome of the lot. He is a fellow psychopomp, after all.” Thanatos frowned. “I certainly didn’t expect Charon to have a love affair, but then, he is rather secretive at the best of times.”

“Never mind all that!” Meg folded her arms over her chest, glaring at Zag. “What does any of that have to do with Hypnos going missing and now coming back? What else are you hiding that Charon choosing an Olympian as a mate is the less shocking news?”

“That’s kind of a complicated story. But, well. You know how Hypnos left because he was too tired to keep doing his job and didn’t want to be fired?” As he got three very serious nods, Zag sighed. “So apparently that's because he was pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Hades all but roared. “What do you mean?”

“I must have misunderstood you somehow.” Thanatos pinched the bridge of his nose, looking very much like he was warding off a headache. “I could have sworn you just said that Hypnos — my twin brother — was pregnant.”

“Either that, or he chose a very weird way to smuggle in a baby.” Zag had to admit he took some small satisfaction from seeing varying looks of shock from all three. “Trust me, I’ve got the expert statements of Mother, Nyx, and Lady Artemis that not only has Hypnos been pregnant, but he also gave birth today. How he managed that, I don’t know, but it’s hardly the strangest way a godling has come to be.”

“A baby.” Thanatos still sounded rather disbelieving. “He’s — he has a baby? Hypnos is a father?”

“A healthy, cute little baby boy, and they’re both coming home now. Which means it’s probably going to be a bit before Hypnos can really get back to work, but I’m sure Patroclus and his various assistants can keep things running until then.”

“Hmph.” Hades gave a slow nod. “I suppose that is… acceptable. Babies are rather time-consuming, after all.”

“I would hope you can allow that,” Zag snorted, not really pausing to think. “I know we’re still figuring out this whole family thing, but firing Hypnos for having your grandkid would be a new low even for you.”

“Wait. Grandkid?” Meg frowned. “Hypnos isn’t his son.”

“No, but I am.” Zag put on his most determined expression, challenging anyone to argue. “And since I seem to be the one who got Hypnos pregnant in the first place, that makes baby Morpheus his grandson.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone simply stared at him. Hades broke it in the end with a mighty snort. “Pah! Of course you would find more ways to complicate things.” He shook his head. “The three of you should probably talk this through. I’ll have someone dig up your old baby cradle; I’m not going to have Persephone scold me for not being prepared for your nonsense.”

As Hades stomped away grumbling to himself, Thanatos heaved a sigh. “Of all the ways you could take after the Olympians, surprise children were not top of my list.”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m bedding just anyone! And certainly not without their consent, which is more than Lord Zeus can say.” Zag resisted the urge to pout. “You can’t claim you didn’t know I spend time with other people from time to time.”

“Indeed not.” Meg snorted. “I don’t think the two of us would be enough to satisfy you even if we weren’t so busy with actual work.”

“It’s not that you’re not enough!” He never wanted them to feel like that, no matter what. He loved them both so very much.

Than shook his head. “We know that, Zagreus. We know your feelings for us, and we know they are not tied to your body.”

“Believe me, I’m living proof that it’s possible to share your bed without a serious relationship.” Meg smirked a bit. “Don’t take me wrong, I do prefer this more mature you who is actually capable of commitment. Doesn’t mean I’m going to put shackles on your dick. Unless you think you’d like it, of course.”

“Ah.” He might as well get it over with now, before everything got even more chaotic. “There’s something related to that I wanted to talk to you both about.”

“You mean, the way you are also in love with Hypnos?” Zag’s surprise must have shown on his face, as now Than smirked as well. “Please. It’s painfully obvious.”

“I have to agree. Everyone has been worried, but you have just been lovesick.” Meg shook her head. “We’ve actually been talking about it. Since we know you tend to need pushing with this sort of thing and Hypnos needs pushing with, well, everything, we’d been planning on giving you a swift kick once Hypnos returned.”

“You had?” Zag blinked. “So… you don’t mind?”

“Are you going to love us any less?” As Zag immediately shook his head, Than nodded. “Then there is no problem. We should commission the House Contractor for a larger bed, though. Goodness knows Hypnos takes up a lot of space a lot of the time.”

“Really, of all the people you could have fallen for, Hypnos is probably the most tolerable. When he isn’t giving me stupid tips, anyway.” Meg chuckled. “Just don’t expect us to take turns with the diapers, and we can work around everything else.”

Zag wasn’t sure why that was the thing after the very long, very stressful day that finally broke through him, but there were four strong arms holding him close as he wept, so things were going to be fine in the end.

*

Despite everything, Hypnos still felt hesitant as he stirred to find the boat approaching the House of Hades.

He knew everything should be fine. He had Charon and Hermes in his corner, and Persephone and Zag had both promised he would be welcome back. Even his mother had offered a quiet apology, grief and regret in her bottomless eyes. Despite all this, he tensed as the boat drew to the dock, holding Morpheus close to his chest.

Morpheus, his little godling. Whatever his own fears, Hypnos was going to do everything he could to make sure his son grew up safe and loved.

Gathering his cloak about himself, Hypnos floated himself off the boat as Charon secured it to a post. He had never bothered much with walking, and right now it was the farthest thing from his mind. Even though everything had gone as well as could be expected of a decidedly unnatural godly childbirth, and even though he had benefited from some divine healing, he was still exhausted and in pain. Floating inside his cape was the least bothersome option.

The Queen’s garden was quiet and peaceful, but he could already hear the usual din of the House beyond the gate. Hypnos swallowed as he paused in front of the gate. Persephone walked up to set a comforting hand on his shoulder, Nyx drawing close by his other side.

“It’s going to be fine, darling. Everyone will be so delighted to see you.”

“I hope so.” Hypnos managed a faint smile. “I just want to get all this over with so I can get somewhere quiet to sleep.”

“Khhaaaahhh…” Ah, so Charon had caught up with them.

“Oh, be nice to your brother, boss.” Hermes floated up high enough to rest an elbow on Charon’s shoulder. “He’s been through a lot! Obviously he’d need more than one boat nap to recover from that.”

“Indeed. Giving birth is rather taxing even at the best of times.” The Queen sighed. “I am only glad your efforts did not end in grief as mine once did.”

“Well, there’s no prophecy about my kid, far as I’m aware.” Hypnos drew a deep breath. “Shall we?”

For all that the shades were chattering as usual along the halls, when the garden gate opened everyone fell silent. The next moment the crowd split in two, a dark figure rushing forward without care for the numerous shades fleeing from his way.

“Hypnos.” Than caught up with him barely outside the gate, staring at him with a conflicted expression. Zag was hanging back a few paces behind him, giving them space. “You’re — you’re back.”

“Evidently.” Hypnos managed a smile, though his insides were twisting with anxiety. He supposed there would be plenty of room for things to move about, since he’d just expelled an entire baby’s worth of matter from there. “I’m —”

“I’m sorry.” Than cut him off, his voice rough with suppressed emotion. “I — I was wrong in my treatment of you, for the longest time. I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to earn my approval. I only wanted you to be secure, but that’s no excuse.”

“It’s fine, Than.” As though he could ever hold it against him. “I know you meant well, it’s not —”

“Stop that.” Thanatos drew him into a hug all of a sudden, holding Hypnos’s floating form against his. His voice dropped low, quiet and pained. “Stop excusing other people’s actions against you. Stop acting like your feelings don’t matter.”

“Ahaha, it’s kind of hard to stop doing that when I’ve been told all my life to stop making a fuss.” He felt Than’s arms trembling around him, heard a wounded sound from Nyx. “Ah, I didn’t mean —”

“Do not apologize, child.” Nyx sighed, her hand touching Hypnos’s shoulder. “That is but another wrong we must set right, now. We do not ask for your forgiveness, merely for the chance to earn it.”

Before Hypnos could think of a response, they were interrupted by a small sound from somewhere within his cloak. That startled Than, and Hypnos chuckled. “Ah. Mind giving us a bit of space, Than? Not that I don’t appreciate a good hug, but it seems someone else doesn’t agree.”

At once Than floated off to a couple of steps’ distance, staring with rapt attention as Hypnos adjusted his cloak. Morpheus squirmed in his arms, eyes fluttering.

“There, there, sweetheart,” Hypnos murmured, smiling down at his son. “Nothing to be upset about. Your Uncle Thanatos was just welcoming us home.”

“…Indeed.” Than hesitated for a moment before he approached again, reaching out to touch a careful fingertip to Morpheus’s cheek. The baby turned his head into the touch, and Than gasped silently. “He is… miraculous.”

“Right? I can barely believe I made him.” This time, Hypnos’s smile came without effort. “Ah. Sorry for, you know, not inviting you for the whole birth thing. Zag said you wanted to come, but Charon didn’t think it would be wise.”

“No, he was right. My presence would only have added unnecessary risk.” Than kept his eyes on Morpheus. “I would never want to do anything to hurt him. I’ve hurt you often enough, but I will do everything I can to make up for that. With my nephew, I don’t want to wrong him in the first place.”

“I know.” Hypnos smiled. He was starting to feel less worried, now. Perhaps things would indeed be all right in the end. “And I hope he will come to know that, too.”

“Ah. Much though I hate to break the moment, maybe we should get moving?” Zagreus spoke up. “I think Cerberus has missed you, and I would like you to meet Patroclus.”

“Meet who?” As they walked closer to his old post, though, Hypnos came to realize who he must mean. There was a man standing at his old post, looking rather more defined than the other shades, for all that he could tell this was a dead mortal as well. “Ah, my replacement?” That gave him somewhat conflicted feelings. On one hand, he was glad to know he hadn’t caused too much trouble. On the other hand, well. He had been told far too often how easy he would be to replace.

“Not exactly.” Than settled into step next to him, though Hypnos doubted either of them actually touched the floor. “It took us half a dozen tries to find someone who didn’t quit out of fear or exhaustion before even being caught up, and even then only because it was decided this was clearly too much work for one person.” Thanatos paused. “…Another thing I must apologize for. Clearly the problem was never with your efforts, but rather the task before you. It never even occurred to us to consider that, though, not until you were gone.”

“Ahah, I don’t know. I wasn’t exactly working my hardest most of the time.”

“And you shouldn’t need to. Even aside from the pregnancy no doubt sapping your strength, it has become clear that more than one person is required for the records to stay up to date in the long run.” Nyx shook her head. “I’m sorry for not realizing it earlier. I have no excuses for my blindness.”

“We already established you’re sorry. Let’s — let’s not talk about it too much right now, okay? I’d rather be happy about being back home, for now.”

“…Very well. But please be assured you may come speak with me at any time.” Nyx paused. “About anything you wish.”

“I’ll try not to abuse that privilege, then.” Hypnos managed a faint chuckle before reaching the man holding familiar lists. “Ah. You’ll be Patroclus, then?”

“That would indeed be me, Lord Hypnos.” The shade gave him a brief bow. “I have to say, I am very grateful for your thorough record-keeping. Parchment-work was never my strength, and having your lists to go by has made the tasks much easier to learn.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” At least he had done something right, then. “I’ll admit, I didn’t give much thought to my eventual successor when I left. So, ah, sorry about that.”

“No apologies, Lord Hypnos.” Patroclus shook his head. “Ah, the prince mentioned you would need time to recover and spend time with your baby. I believe my assistants and I have things under control at the moment, so please do not concern yourself with trying to return to your duties too soon.”

“And even when you do, good Patroclus is going to stay on as your assistant. As well as other shades, as necessary.” The Queen’s voice was gentle but firm. “Nobody in the House should be working themselves to exhaustion, not if things are properly managed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Lady Persephone.” Hypnos found his lips curling up. “Though with all due respect, I don’t think my job will be my first priority for a long while still.” He glanced down at Morpheus, who was snuggling against his chest.

“That is certainly understandable.” She smiled. “And I hope you can trust that many of us would be quite happy to assist you where we can.”

“Though we would also understand if you are not comfortable with that.” Nyx glanced aside, clasping her hands together. “I certainly would not fault you for that.”

Hypnos nearly dismissed her at once, considered reminding her they weren’t supposed to discuss the matter right now. However, he felt the weight of Morpheus settling in his arms, his smile softening until it was only barely there.

“I am quite happy to give you another chance, Mother. I believe you when you say you wish to mend things between us, and I do want Morpheus to come to know his family.” He gave her a serious look. “However, if you ever make him feel unimportant or not good enough, you will never see either of us again. I am willing to forgive many hurts against myself, perhaps too many, but I will not allow my son to feel as I did.”

“And in that, you have already proven yourself a more capable parent than I.” Nyx closed her eyes and nodded. “Very well. I will not disappoint you. Not again.”

“As long as we’re clear on that.” Hypnos blinked, then smiled again. “So! Anyone else want a word with me or a look at Morpheus before I catch some more sleep? All this deep emotional talk is really tiring me out again.”

“I’m sure anything else can wait. Hades will no doubt want to meet the new arrival, but it will likely take him a while to admit that.” Persephone smiled. “Zagreus, darling? I trust everything is ready?”

“Of course.” Zag grinned at Hypnos. “Dusa’s kept your room nice and clean anyway, and I made sure the bed’s freshly made. Not sure if Father managed to find the crib yet, but you’ll probably want to keep the baby close for now, anyway.” Then, without a word of warning, Zag grasped his cloak to pull him in for a kiss, soft and warm and familiar and not caring if anyone saw. As they parted again, Zag was smiling, sweet and bright. Everyone else was looking but they were also smiling, from Hermes’s bright grin to Than’s quiet approval, and a knot he hadn’t quite noticed in his chest unraveled at last. “Welcome back, Hypnos. We missed you, mate.”

It was a simple statement but so full of emotion it made Hypnos ache, and really Zagreus had no business making him feel so fragile in front of everyone.

“Hear that, Morpheus?” He smiled down at the still dozing baby. “We are home, now.”

This time around, he hoped he could continue to believe that.


	6. Epilogue

“Prince Morpheus!” Dusa sounded somewhat distressed, though it was difficult sometimes to tell that from her usual tones. “Prince Morpheus, um, please come down from there! I, um, I haven’t gotten the rafters dusted yet today.”

Peering up from his list, Hypnos followed Dusa’s distressed gaze up to spot a bit of red up near the ceiling. He could hear a soft giggle from his son from up there somewhere.

“Morpheus, sweetheart?” He didn’t raise his voice too much, trusting his baby boy would hear him either way. “You shouldn’t cause trouble for Dusa. She works very hard.”

“But I wanna play!” Morpheus poked his head out over the beam he was hiding on. “It’s fun here!”

“I know. But it’s not nice to get in the way of people who need to do their work.” He did his best to sound stern, though he wasn’t the best at discipline. “Come down, or I’ll have to bring you down myself.”

There was a moment of silence, as Morpheus clearly considered this. Finally, he sighed. “Fiiine.”

“Oh, um, I’m so sorry about all this, Lord Hypnos!” Dusa fretted as Morpheus floated down at a clearly reluctant pace. “I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble for Prince Morpheus, um, you know, I’m just worried about all that dust!”

“Don’t worry, Dusa. I know he can be a handful. Or a snakeful, as it might be.” Hypnos smiled. “I’m sorry he’s getting in your way. I’ll have a talk with him.” He would have added that he was sure the rafters were perfectly clean, with how hard Dusa worked, but she probably would have taken that as him calling her work unimportant.

“Oh, it’s no problem, really! Children can get like that, um, they’ve got to play. He’s welcome to play in the rafters after I’ve dusted them properly!”

“All the more reason why he should listen to you.” Hypnos folded his arms as Morpheus finally floated down to eye level. “Morpheus? What do we say?”

Morpheus pouted for a second but then sighed. “I’m sorry, Miss Dusa.”

“O-oh, no need to apologize! Just, um, please wait until I finish dusting!” And with that, she flew up into the rafters, brandishing her feather duster like a weapon.

“But Dad?” Morpheus turned wide golden eyes to Hypnos. “She’s always dusting!”

“She’s just worried that you’ll get yourself dirty. You have the whole House to play in, there’s no need to cause her trouble.” Hypnos chuckled. “You could always come take a nap with me instead!”

He could see Morpheus was very tempted, eyeing Hypnos’s cloak. Then, however, Morpheus set his hands on his hips, puffing up his cheeks. “Nuh-uh! I wanna play, so I’m gonna play!” With that, he flew off in the direction of the East Wing.

“Well, he definitely gets that from his Papa.” Hypnos shook his head as he watched his son heading off. “I’m not sure I’ve ever flown that fast.”

“He takes after Zagreus in a lot of ways.” Achilles walked up to them, now, clearly on a break. He and Patroclus rather liked to stay close to each other when one of them was off duty. “It might cause us trouble now, but I’m sure he’ll grow up just fine.”

“I hope so.” Hypnos smiled a bit. “I definitely feel like I’m a bit in over my head sometimes. Keeping up with things was never one of my strengths.”

“You seem to be doing just fine, Lord Hypnos.” Patroclus looked up from making notes on the latest arrivals. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself so.”

“Ahaha, I don’t know. Here I am, leaving you to do all the work while I have to deal with my kid.”

“It’s one of the reasons you have me. Your son will obviously come first.” Patroclus’s voice dipped lower. “I certainly don’t mind. No disrespect to Lord Hades, but working here is much more interesting than the endless tedium of Elysium.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that! Ah, not that it was boring for you out there, of course, but that you don’t mind working here.”

“Something to do with my endless time, and time to spend with my Achilles? I much prefer this to the waiting.” Patroclus let Achilles settle an arm at his waist even as he handed a sheet of parchment to Hypnos and started on the next one.

“Oh, I know the feeling!” Hypnos chuckled. “You’d think I couldn’t get tired of just sleeping, but even I was sick of simply waiting around while Morpheus was on his way.”

“Well, lucky for all of us, the House is certainly a lively place for being filled with the dead.” Achilles drew Patroclus closer. “And will only get more so as the young prince grows, I would wager.”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” And it delighted him as much as it concerned him. “I would wonder sometimes if he’s even mine if I didn’t know it for a fact, ahaha. I couldn’t even convince him to take a nap with me just now!”

“He’ll be back soon enough. As much as he adores his Mom and Papa and Pop, everyone knows he loves his Dad most of all.”

“Aha, I hope so.” Not that he wasn’t happy that Morpheus was so well loved, of course. Than and Meg had come to be very much his parents as well, and nothing could have delighted Hypnos more. Even so, it was difficult to face the fact that his baby was growing up and didn’t need him as much anymore.

Clearly, he needed to get a new nap buddy soon.

“I really wouldn’t worry, my Lord.” Patroclus smiled. “The godling’s got as much love in his heart as his Prince father. He could never not care for you.”

“It’s all I can hope for.” Hypnos gave an exaggerated sigh as he added a few notes to an otherwise finished list of records and then rolled it up for archival later. “My baby isn’t much of a baby anymore, huh.”

“It’s the way of children. Our job as their elders is to raise them not to need us as much.”

It was, Hypnos decided, a very good point. Before he could respond, though, he was rather distracted by the sight of a familiar red-clad child flying back into the central hall and heading straight for Hades’s desk. Anyone else would have been hesitant to approach, particularly as Hades seemed to be as grumpy as ever, but Morpheus took a seat on the edge of his desk without a hint of fear.

“Hey, Grandpa?” Morpheus looked up, eyes bright and innocent. “No fighting in the House, right?”

“That’s right.” Hades gave a grim nod. “We have a lot of very strong people here in the House. It would get very destructive if they fought indoors.”

“That’s more explanation than he ever gave anyone else,” Achilles murmured, a small smile curling his lips. “All poor Zagreus ever got was ‘because I said so’.”

Hypnos smiled as well. For all that Hades hadn’t been the best father, he was turning out to be a rather caring grandfather at least.

“Oh.” Morpheus frowned and nodded, a thoughtful look on his little face. “So why are Papa and Mom wrestling in the bedroom?”

Hades made a choking sound, and Hypnos bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh. “I — that’s not what they were doing.”

“Nuh-uh!” Morpheus pouted. “I saw them. They were naked too, like the wrestlers painted on pots!”

“Ah.” Hypnos shook his head. He hadn’t even known Hades could blush. “Patroclus? I know it’s almost time for your break, but could I trouble you for another moment? I think I need to take Morpheus aside for a little talk.”

“Absolutely no problem, Lord Hypnos.” Patroclus smiled. “Maybe this can finally inspire our dear Stranger to get those doors set up.”

“One can hope.” Achilles ran a hand over his face. “I suppose I should wish you luck with your conversation.”

“Ah, I don’t mind. I was going to have this talk sooner or later, anyway.” Hypnos grinned, allowing a hand to fall to his stomach. There wasn’t much to see there even if his clothes and belt hadn’t been a good camouflage for any changes in shape, but he knew the bump was there. “This is as good a starting point as any.”

He saw the moment the two shades caught onto his meaning, their eyes widening almost simultaneously. Hypnos winked at them as he handed his list over to Patroclus for the time being, then brought a finger to his lips.

“Let’s keep this between us for now, hmm? I’m waiting for everyone to be home at the same time before I let the others know.” And with how Than, Meg, and Zag all had to leave the House to do their jobs, it might take another week or a few.

“Understood, Lord Hypnos.” Achilles nodded. “And congratulations on your little blessing.”

“You say that now,” Hypnos chuckled. “We’ll see if you still feel that way once we have two godlings flying about the place at once.”

Personally, Hypnos could barely wait.


End file.
